Le premier du collège
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Des nouveaux examens approchent et la 3-E doit une nouvelle fois se mettre à travailler. Cependant, ce n'est pas facile d'être motivé dans une telle classe. C'est pourquoi Koro-Sensei leur lance le défi à ce que un des élève arrive à atteindre la première place en échange d'une grosse récompense. Tous les regards se tournent alors en direction de Karma Akabane.


**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yûsei Matsui_ **  
**

 **Pairing:** _Karma x Nagisa_

 **Genre:** _Romance, Humour_

 **Note (1):** _C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom et je ne pense pas y retourner car ce n'est pas un fandom qui m'intéresse particulièrement. Toutefois, si j'ai à nouveau de l'inspiration, j'y reviendrais ^^_

 **Note (2):** _Un moment, il y a un peu de Karma/Okuda mais c'est parce que j'aime bien ce couple xD Mais c'est quand même du Karma/Nagisa principalement._

 **Note (3):** _A la base, mes paragraphes étaient très longs alors j'ai essayé de les raccourcir donc désolée s'ils le sont encore ..._

 **Note (4):** _Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et fautes de frappe :x Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 ** _Le premier du collège :_**

Karma Akabane était un jeune collégien âgé de quinze ans, en premier lieu, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Mais il était également doté d'une intelligence remarquable et bien plus haute que la moyenne. Intelligence qui pouvait clairement rivaliser avec celle d'Asano, le génie du collège. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais tenté de le dépasser car il n'y voyait tout simplement aucun intérêt.

De plus, il avait la très grande chance d'étudier dans le prestigieux collège Kunugigaoka. C'était du moins ce que pensait une grande partie de son entourage jusqu'à qu'il fut contraint de chuter dans le classe 3-E. A partir de ce moment là, tout les éloges qu'on avait pu lui faire autrefois fut très vite oublié et regretté pour devenir des injures, des critiques ou parfois même des moqueries. Il devint alors sujet de moquerie comme toute sa classe. Karma comme tous ses camarades de classe étaient malheureusement confronté à l'humiliation de tous : Familles, amis, professeurs et collégiens.

En effet, personnes ne pouvaient éprouver de la fierté en sachant que son précieux enfant se trouvait dans la 3-E. Personnes n'avaient envie d'être en compagnie ni même de fréquenter un élève de la 3-E. Tous les professeurs se faisaient un réel plaisir de rappeler à quel point il fallait être faible pour être tombé si bas au point d'arriver dans la 3-E. Tous les collégiens se faisaient un réel plaisir de rire et de vociférer mille et une insulte sur la 3-E. Et surtout, ils se montraient tous fiers de ne pas y être et de posséder assez d'intelligence pour ne pas s'être retrouver dans la 3-E.

C'était ainsi que marchait ce très grand collège et c'était ainsi que des grosses têtes pouvaient en sortir pour devenir de très grande personne dans cette société. Parce qu'il était mieux d'humilier quelques élèves et montrer à tous comment fonctionner la société et donc faire grandir ces foutus collégiens et leurs faire ouvrir les yeux. Ainsi pour ne pas être le bouc émissaire de l'établissement, ils se mettaient au travail et développés leur réel potentiel. Et en ce qui concernait la 3-E, ces enfants étaient juste bon à être jeter ou pour faire plus clair, ils étaient des cas désespérés sans potentiel. Il était inutile d'utiliser des enseignants pour les faire travailler puisqu'ils ne mèneraient à rien. Alors autant les utiliser pour faire comprendre à tous qu'ils étaient un échec de la société et surtout, la honte de tous. Un parfait exemple pour montrer qu'il ne fallait pas devenir ainsi.

Cependant, comment un élève qui pouvait rivaliser avec Asano pouvait se trouver dans une classe comme telle. La 3-E ne comportait pourtant que des ratés sans potentiel. Étant donné l'intelligence de Karma, il devait mais de très loin se trouvait dans la 3-A. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, ce jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante et aux yeux dorés n'exploitait pas son potentiel pour devenir un élève brillant. Pour autant, même en n'étudiant quasiment jamais, il restait toujours dans les meilleurs élèves. Non, son problème -qui en était même un très gros- était autre part. Rien à voir avec ses études ou sa façon d'étudier, non. C'était quelque chose de bien plus étonnant, surprenant et très effrayant.

Karma, jeune homme possédant une intelligence remarquable, parfois égoïste mais très fier de lui, également manipulateur, joueur, sécheur de cours, réfléchis, un peu prétentieux sur les bords mais surtout un brin psychopathe. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner un enseignant ne pouvait même pas se compter sur les doigts de la main. Ces nombreuses tentatives de meurtre furent généralement un succès. Par ailleurs, il éprouvait un malin plaisir à tabasser les élèves qu'ils n'appréciaient pas ou ceux qui essayaient de se montrer supérieur à lui. Malheureusement, comme il fallait s'y attendre, son comportement l'avait conduit à des pénalités telles que descendre dans la 3-E. Pour autant, cela ne le gêna guère. Surtout depuis qu'il avait cette fois-ci le devoir d'abattre son professeur : Koro-sensei. Et ce qui devait être une pénalité devint un véritable jeu de plaisir. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait cette fois-ci le devoir de tuer sans se faire réprimander, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Alors atterrir dans cette classe fut la meilleure nouvelle qu'il lui fût arrivé depuis le début de son existence. Et puis il en était persuadé, il tuerait leur enseignant.

Peu importe les critiques, les moqueries ou tout ce qui l'accompagnaient autrefois. De tout façon, durant l'assemblée de toutes les classes de 3eme, il sécherait parce qu'il voulait le moins possible autant ses injures. Et en dehors, si un crétin décidait de l'injurier directement, devant lui, il lui foutrait tout simplement son poing dans la gueule et le tortura. Voilà ce qu'était un magnifique programme.

A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina au niveau de ses lèvres. Il commença alors à s'étirer tout en restant assis à sa table, au fond de la classe, l'oreille discrète. Comme d'habitude. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était en 3-E pour lui. Il s'en fichait pas mal de sa réputation, du moment qu'il vivait « heureux » cela lui convenait.

Quoique … Depuis qu'il étudiait dans cette classe, il avait remarqué que tous les élèves étaient extrêmement soudés entre eux. Sûrement dû au fait qu'ils étaient désormais tous dans le même sac alors il n'y avait aucune raison de rejeter un autre élève. Et puis, ils étaient déjà les pires énergumènes du collège alors il n'y avait franchement aucune raison d'en rejeter un autre. Peut-être pour se sentir mieux psychologiquement mais cette idée semblait ne pas effleurer leurs esprits. Après tout, ils avaient déjà suffisamment souffert psychologiquement pour refaire du mal à un autre. Ce n'était pas de cela dont ils avaient besoins mais plutôt le respect de tous. Ils étaient très bien comme cela et ne comptaient rien changer. Ainsi, vivre avec cette classe paumée à l'intérieur d'une cabane abandonnée qui se situait nulle part dans une montagne était bien plus agréable qu'être en présence de tous ses autres collégiens qui prenaient un peu trop la grosse tête. Décidément, Karma ne regrettait définitivement pas d'être en 3-E, de plus soudés comme ils étaient, ils allaient parvenir à tuer Koro-sensei, ensemble.

Le jeune homme glissa sa main jusqu'à la poche du pantalon de son uniforme et sortit discrètement son téléphone. Il appuya d'un geste rapide sur le bouton pour faire allumer l'écran afin de voir l'heure qui allait s'afficher mais en voyant son fond d'écran, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était une magnifique photo de Nagisa travestit en fille, une photo vraiment splendide. Souvenir de leur séjour à la plage qui ne datait désormais que de quelques jours. Un souvenir à la fois douloureux dû à leur échec pour assassiner leur enseignant mais également un doux souvenir pour leurs liens à tous qui s'étaient encore plus unis durant les péripéties qu'ils avaient dû traverser et la joie des vacances tout simplement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir l'heure -normal puisqu'il s'était un peu trop tardé à mater son fond d'écran- qu'un petit coup s'abattit sur sa joue. Il releva la tête, ne s'y attendant absolument pas et aperçut le tentacule jaune de son enseignant.

— Karma-kun, fit son professeur. Que je ne te revois plus utiliser ton téléphone durant les cours. Au passage, si tu souhaites le récupérer il va falloir que tu travailles. Ne crois pas que je ne te vois pas en train de rêvasser tout derrière nyhuhuhu.

— Le récupérer ? répéta le jeune homme, encore sous le choque.

A croire que malgré ses cours d'assassinat, il n'avait toujours pas de bon réflexe. Il aurait normalement dû voir la tentacule arriver mais à force de rêvasser, il n'en fut visiblement incapable.

— Oui le récupérer nyuhuhu.

Et tout en disant cela, Koro-sensei releva sa tentacule et se mit à la faire bouger pour montrer qu'il avait toujours en sa possession le téléphone du pauvre Karma. Et tout en continuant cette danse de tentacule qui consistait à le narguer, il appuya sans inattention sur l'appareil. Ce qui provoqua un énorme fou rire chez les élèves, excepté Karma qui se demandait comment son téléphone pouvait se trouver entre les mains ou plutôt tentacules de son professeur et Nagisa qui eut le teint rouge.

— Magnifique fond d'écran Karma-kun, commenta le poulpe qui leur servait de professeur en éteignant l'objet électronique.

— C'est vrai que tu es très mignonne Nagisa comme ça, remarqua Okajima, un sourire pervers accrocher aux lèvres.

— Ne commence pas à saigner du nez, intervint Ritsu d'une voix qui se voulait prévenante.

— C'est vrai, ajouta Terasaka. Même si Nagisa est mignonne habillée comme ça, il reste quand même un mec. Malheureusement, prit-il le soin d'ajouter.

— Rien n'est trop tard pour que tu fasses une opération, ajouta Karma d'un sourire carnassier. Tu peux être sur d'avoir tous les garçons de la classe derrière toi. Moi le premier.

Et ses exclamations furent suivis par l'approbation de la totalité des garçons qui sourirent bêtement. Même les filles s'y étaient mises en remarquant que ce pauvre Nagisa était un garçon (pas toutes les filles s'en souvenaient malgré le cours de piscine).

— Nyuhuhuhu, arrêtez de taquiner ce pauvre Nagisa. Et puis il aura tout son temps pour utiliser l'art du travestissement durant son travail d'assassin.

Vous pouvez arrêter de me comparer à une fille s'il vous plaît, murmura la victime, les joues rougies.

Ce dernier était extrêmement gêné car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être autant le centre d'attention. Il était plutôt du genre à se montrer discret alors se retrouver dans ce genre de situation délicate le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il se demandait parfois s'il ne devait pas arrêter de faire des couettes pour ne plus donner l'impression qu'il était une fille. Malheureusement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les cheveux lâchés, il ressemblerait encore plus à une fille. Mais visiblement, cette idée n'avait pas vraiment effleurer son esprit.

— On arrête Nagisa-kun nyuhuhu. Promis. Maintenant reprenons les cours. Et toi Karma-kun, j'aimerai que tu te mettes à travailler.

— Hmf.

Le rouquin s'étira une nouvelle fois, se demandant s'il n'allait pas faire une sieste De toute façon, pour son téléphone il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour s'inquiéter étant donné qu'il avait déjà réussi -par le passé- à voler la glace du poulpe jaune et même l'argent qui était gardé dans son porte-monnaie. Ce n'était pas une grande somme mais cela était mieux que rien. Tout était bon à prendre. Alors non, il n'allait pas se gêner pour dormir.

Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il étudiait jamais. Car en plus de posséder une très bonne capacité de mémorisation et d'être un génie, il devait quand même faire un minimum d'effort pour tout retenir. Alors parfois, il prenait la peine de relire ses leçons. Mais seulement, une fois qu'il était chez lui, seul et sur de ne pas être surpris. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement mais qu'il avait tout de même pris l'habitude de faire depuis son échec contre Asano. Ce fut une véritable humiliation et il comptait clairement prendre sa revanche. Et pour la manière dont il travaillera, il avisera à la dernière minute.

Ce fut avec de belle résolution qu'il ferma les yeux et commença doucement à s'endormir mais il fut rapidement réveillé par un nouveau coup de tentacule.

— Karma-kun nyuhuhuhu. J'ai bien l'impression que tu ne tiens plus vraiment à ton téléphone.

— Si j'ai déjà réussi à vous volez un de vos précieux magazines, je pense que ça ne sera pas difficile pour récupérer mon portable, répliqua-t-il en sortant une de ses fameuses revues.

Koro-sensei écarquilla des yeux et commença à paniquer. Il devint alors rose, probablement dû au gêne d'après les notes de Nagisa et se mit à gesticuler de tous les sens sous le regard amusé des élèves de la classe. Soudain il s'arrêta et son visage redevint jaune avec des rayures vertes, signe qu'il était détendu. Karma put également apercevoir un grand sourire au niveau des lèvres de son professeur.

— Nyuhuhuhuhuhu. Vous savez que pour ce trimestre, il y aura encore des examens blancs afin que vous soyez complètement préparés. Si cinq d'entre vous arrive à se trouver dans le top 10, toute la classe aura une très belle surprise.

A l'entente de la déclaration du poulpe jaune, les élèves restèrent sidérés sur place. Ce que ce crétin était en train de leur demander était quasi impossible. Ils faisaient tout de même parti de la 3-E, la classe End. Alors comment étaient-ils censés avoir un aussi bon niveau. Peut-être dans l'assassina mais au niveau des études cela risquait de se montrer beaucoup plus difficile. Et que pouvait être cette fameuse surprise pour qu'ils fassent tant d'effort à obtenir de tel score ?

— On pourrait savoir de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Nagisa d'une voix calme.

Le professeur de la 3-E se mit à ricaner puis après s'être remis de ses émotions, il finit par s'expliquer :

— Comme je le disais, si cinq d'entre vous réussi à faire parti du top 10 des examens blancs de ce trimestre, vous aurez une surprise. Et la surprise est que je vous emmènerez à n'importe quelle destination de votre choix. Le voyage sera un peu long car je vous prendrez deux par deux mais ce sera plus rapide que les transports.

Les élèves lancèrent un regard surpris à leur professeur, étonné par la dite surprise mais après s'être consulté du regard, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que cela ne valait pas le coup. Bien que cela restait tout de même une proposition très intéressante. Cependant, d'après les dire de Nagisa et Karma qui avaient déjà pu profiter d'un de ces fameux voyage, la classe aurait très probablement un devoir à rendre en échange du transport. Parce qu'avec Koro-sensei, même quand il parlait de surprise, il fallait toujours se méfier.

—Attendez ce n'est pas terminé. Les transports seront gratuits et je ne vous demanderez rien en échange. Pas même des devoirs huhuhu, précisa-t-il.

— C'est une belle surprise, fit Nakamura. Mais je doute qu'on ait les capacités pour que cinq d'entre nous arrive à obtenir d'aussi bonne place dans le classement.

— Vous savez quoi mes chers enfants ? Je vais renouveler ma proposition.

Et son sourire s'agrandit puis il poursuivit :

— Soit c'est cinq d'entre vous qui arrive à faire parti du top 10 ou bien un élève d'entre vous arrive à décrocher la première place.

A l'entente de sa nouvelle proposition, l'atmosphère de la classe changea radicalement et tous les élèves de la classe se tournèrent vers le fond de la classe. Sur chacun de leurs visages, un grand sourire y était gravé et tous regardèrent en direction de Karma.

— Pourquoi vous me regardez ?

Il avait posé une question un peu stupide car il était suffisamment intelligent pour se douter de la réponse à la question qu'il avait posé mais il avait étrangement ressenti le besoin de la formuler pour être sur qu'un miracle n'allait pas s'abattre durant ces quelques secondes de suspens.

— Karma-kun nyuhuhuhu... Je crains que tu sois désormais contraint de travailler.

— …

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et fit dérivé son regard en direction d'un point invivable sur le mur (il n'avait absolument pas envie de croiser les regards meurtriers que lui lancèrent ses camarades de classe mais il préférait évidemment se couper un bras que de l'admettre car il était hors de question qu'il écrasât sa fierté. Elle était bien trop précieuse). Et pour ne pas paraître ce qu'il n'était pas (c'est à dire un minable), il rétorqua :

— Démerdez-vous. Je m'en fous moi de la surprise.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux car il ne ressentait pas l'envie particulière de visiter quoique ce soit. Mais en y songeant, il pouvait très bien profiter de cette destination pour qu'elle se retournât contre leur enseignant et ainsi, tous pourraient une nouvelle fois mettre un plan à exécution pour anéantir Koro-sensei. Cela leur permettrait de prendre leur revanche et de plus, ce n'était pas une simple défaite qui allait les faire abandonner.

Après tout, comme lui avait récemment appris ce poulpe jaune, c'était grâce à un échec qu'on arrivait à en apprendre sur ses erreurs et alors c'était cela qui leur permettrait de se relever plus haut. A cette pensée, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Cette défaite avait donné un bon coup à sa fierté alors il était bien décidé à prendre sa revanche contre ce connard d'Asano. Ce sale toutou.

Et enfin, la manière dont la majorité de sa classe le dévisageait du regard fut la dernière raison qui le convainquit à accepter de décrocher la première place (notons qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de se mettre des apprentis assassins dans son dos dont deux tireurs d'élites mais encore une fois, il n'allait jamais l'admettre. Sauf si on le menaçait de lui raser le crane car bien que cela ne se voyait pas, il tenait extrêmement à sa chevelure rouge).

— Karma, l'interpella Terasaka. Si tu veux pas qu'on défonce ton téléphone, tu vas devoir battre cet enfoiré d'Asano et arriver premier dans le classement.

— On t'aidera à réviser, signala Ritsu enthousiaste.

— Oui Karma-kun. On se cotisera pour t'offrir un autre cadeau, ajouta Kayano. Et on révisera tous ensemble pour que tu sois prêts !

Et tous furent très enchanté par les idées de Ritsu et Kayano (également par la proposition de Terasaka -qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une menace-. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs prévu qu'elle serait exécuté par Hayami et Chiba qui n'hésiteraient sûrement pas à tirer sur l'élève le plus psychopathe du collège Kunugigaoka. Il suffirait de bonne raison pour les convaincre, ce qui ne serait pas très difficile quand on commençait à énumérer les raisons pour laquelle il faudrait abattre Karma) puis décidèrent de préparer des horaires de révision bien que Karma n'avait pas une seule fois dit qu'il était d'accord. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il devait se soumettre. Mais pour se donner contenance, il lâcha :

— Ouais ça va d'accord j'accepte ! Mais vous avez intérêt à m'offrir un beau cadeau.

— Pas de soucis Karma, affirma Okuda en lui souriant.

Puis les cours reprirent. Koro-sensei avait vraiment bien joué son coup pour qu'il se mît (pour son plus grand malheur) à travailler sérieusement. Le jeune homme posa un coude sur la table et cala sa joue contre la paume de main en fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux, espérant secrètement que personne le verrait s'assoupir. Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait la flemme de se mettre à travailler. Il avait intérêt à recevoir une belle récompense de la part de ses très chers camarades. Et puis même, il se permettrait bien de donner quelques ordres aux élèves de sa classe durant les révisions afin de se montrer supérieur. Ce qu'il était après tout. Surtout lorsqu'il aura écrasé ce prétentieux d'Asano (comme si lui n'était pas prétentieux non plus).

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son autre main se glissa jusqu'à la poche de son pantalon mais il se rendit rapidement compte du vide qui faisait place. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait plus son portable. Il lâcha un soupir, il ne pourrait plus voir l'heure ni admiré son fond d'écran... Soudain, un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il savait déjà quel ordre il allait donner.

* * *

Par moment, Karma se disait qu'il y avait quand même de gros point noirs en étant dans cette classe. Premièrement, il y avait la réputation mais cela il s'en fichait complètement. S'il y faisait attention, il ne s'amuserait pas à tenter de tuer des professeurs ou avoir des penchants sadiques. Non, l'énorme point noir qui le dérangeait à chaque fois qu'il devait venir en classe était le fait qu'il devait escalader cette maudite montagne. C'était à la fois humiliant mais là n'était pas le problème pour Karma, ce qui l'énervait était de se fatiguer pour venir en cours. Une fois cela pouvait passer mais tous les jours cela lui tapait carrément sur le système. Il y avait franchement rien de drôle et même si on pouvait dire que cela comptait dans son entraînement pour devenir assassin afin de travailler son endurance et bien il répondrait qu'il était déjà suffisamment bon en sport et que montait tous les jours une montagne était une perte de temps.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à regarder les arbres qui l'entouraient, essayant de rechercher une présence familière. En effet, il était légèrement en retard alors visiblement, il n'y avait pas grand monde pour ne pas dire personne. Il lâcha un soupir, agacé et continua sa marche. Normalement, il ne devrait pas être très loin de l'arrivé. Il pouvait de très très loin distinguer à ce qui ressemblait à sa salle de classe donc quelques minutes devraient suffire. Ou peut-être un peu plus. Tant pis s'il traînait.

Cependant, un coup d'œil au ciel lui fit changer d'avis. Le ciel était d'un gris morne et surtout très nuageux. Il y avait donc de forte chance que cette journée s'annoncerait pluvieuse. Et ce fut au moment même où il en avait conclu qu'il allait pleuvoir que des petites gouttes de pluie commencèrent à l'agresser. Il pesta contre le ciel et avança plus rapidement lorsque soudain, il entendit un petit cris étouffé. Visiblement ce cris devrait appartenir à une fille car il était plus dans les aigus que dans les graves. A moins que ça ne soit Nagisa. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas une voix si aigu que cela. L'hypothèse Nagisa se supprima de ses pensées et Karma continua sa marche à la recherche de l'hypothétique fille qui se serait gamelle dans la montagne et qui aurait donc poussé un cris.

En continuant sa marche, il pesta cette fois-ci contre la terre qui était devenue humide et donc qui commençait à tacher ses chaussures. Cela ne se voyait peut-être pas mais Karma aimait prendre soin de ses vêtements. Il épousseta donc son uniforme à l'aide de ses deux mains bien que cela ne fut pas très utile étant donné que sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon ne furent pas sali, ils étaient juste humide à cause de la pluie qui lui tombait dessus. En revanche ses chaussures étaient bien sales mais il était hors de question qu'il utilise ses merveilleuse main pour enlever la terre qui collait à sa semelle. Il s'en occuperait plus tard car la priorité était de rentrer en classe et éventuellement de trouver la mystérieuse fille.

— Karma-kun …

C'était bien une voix de fille. Le rouquin pivota sur lui même et découvrit Okuda assise contre un arbre, sa main au niveau de sa cheville et une grimace de douleur qui déformait son doux visage.

— Okuda ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? questionna-t-il en se dirigeant spontanément vers cette dernière.

— Est-ce-que tu pourrais m'aider à aller en cours s'il te plaît ? Comme j'étais en retard, je me suis mise à courir mais je suis accidentellement tombée par terre ou plutôt j'ai glissé à cause de la pluie et je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville...

Elle baissa alors honteusement la tête, les joues rouges. En écoutant la réponse de sa camarades qui parlait d'ailleurs toujours de manière polie et timide, Karma empêcha ses lèvres de s'étirer pour former un sourire. Pas que cela l'amusait de savoir que sa camarade de classe s'était gaufré contre le sol, bien au contraire, il s'était senti un peu inquiet face à ses explications. Ce qui le faisait sourire était le fait qu'il s'en était précédemment douté « d'une hypothétique chute » et également car il aurait une raison pour justifier son retard.

Sans plus tarder, il se baissa et passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille et de l'autre, il entoura le milieu de son dos puis la souleva. Il fut soulagé en constatant qu'elle était légère car il n'avait pas très envie de se fatigué encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà (n'oublions pas qu'il était en train d'escalader une montagne avec son sac de cours sous la pluie).

— Merci Karma-kun, marmonna-t-elle les joues rougies.

En la voyant ainsi, Karma se mit soudainement à songer qu'elle était assez mignonne dans cet état et même carrément attirante. Pour autant, il ne fit aucune remarque et garda un visage impassible face à ses embarrassantes pensées. Il se contenta de répondre un bref : « De rien » puis continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Il se mit discrètement à la détailler du regard tandis que de son côté elle semblait éviter de croiser les yeux doré de son sauveur. En se rendant compte de cela, le sourire de Karma s'élargit. Il avait toujours trouvé Okuda attirante et il pouvait désormais clairement l'affirmer.

Il eut étrangement envie de passer sa main sur une des deux nattes brunes de la jeune fille et de les toucher ou bien de caresser sa joue et ainsi savoir qu'elle serait la sensation du contact entre ses fins doigts et contre la peau nacre de cette dernière. Malgré cette envie qui le démangeait, il ne fit rien et conclu simplement qu'elle était en réalité très jolie.

Une grande partie des garçons de leur classe considéraient qu'elle ressemblait à une petite intello bien qu'ils la trouvaient quand même belle. Cependant en l'observant de plus près, Karma se dit qu'elle ne mettait pas assez ses atouts en valeurs. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une trace de maquillage alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu en utiliser pour mettre ses jolis yeux en valeur ou même avec ses cheveux. Du moins, cela restait son point de vu car il n'était pas expert en maquillage, ce n'était pas du tout son domaine car il en avait un beaucoup plus distrayant... Mais si elle se mettait à mettre ses atouts en valeur, elle pourrait très probablement rivaliser avec les plus belles filles dont Kanzaki parce qu'elle dégageait une beauté bien à elle.

— Hé Okuda, pourquoi tu te fais toujours des nattes ?

Elle releva la tête surprise puis le dévisagea du regard durant quelques instants.

— Pardon ?

Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu te faisais toujours des nattes ? répéta-t-il amusé en apercevant l'expression que tirait la jeune fille.

— Ah … ben .. c'est … c'est.. plus pratique pour les cours.. Surtout ceux de science.

— Je vois.

Il considéra pendant quelques secondes sa réponse et réfléchit. C'était bien ceux à quoi il se disait. Okuda ne s'amusait absolument pas à mettre ses charmes en valeur contrairement à beaucoup d'autres filles. Et c'était un côté à elle qui lui plaisait bien. Il finit par déclarer :

— Tu devrais te lâcher les cheveux parfois, ça tirai bien. Enfin, c'est mon avis.

Et pour la énième fois, elle rougit ce qui amusa grandement le plus psychopathe de la 3-E. Puis elle bégaya un petit remerciement en baissant la tête. Il leva alors son regard jusqu'au ciel, observant les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient misérablement contre la terre. Une lueur nostalgique brilla dans ses orbes dorés. Être en présence de la brune lui fit rappeler leur voyage scolaire. Durant un des soirs, les garçons s'étaient amusés à une faire un liste des plus belles filles de la classe, évidemment c'était Kanzaki la première car tout le monde partageait cet avis. Et ce jour là, on lui avait demandé qui était la fille qui lui plaisait, sur le coup il avait répondu Okuda car il la trouvait mignonne et surtout, elle était capable de faire des potions empoisonnées et par conséquent cela lui permettrait d'avoir différent moyen d'assassiner certaines personnes.

En réalité il n'était pas vraiment intéresse à sortir avec une fille ou même un mec, à cette réflexion, il se mit rapidement à songer à Nagisa. En toute honnête, il n'avait jamais réfléchis à quel pouvait être son genre mais actuellement il pouvait conclure que c'était Okuda. Parce qu'elle était discrète, mignonne, timide et elle possédait des capacités dans l'assassinat bien que Hayami pouvait également faire parti de cette catégorie mais il se sentait plus proche de Okuda. Il se sentait proche mais pas amoureux, simplement une brève attirance qui lui permettrait probablement d'accepter ses avances si elle lui en faisait mais étant donné sa timidité, il en doutait.

En ce qui concernait les chaudasses comme Bitch-Sensei, ces filles là ne valaient selon lui pas vraiment le coup et il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps avec ce genre de personne. De toute façon, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à se trouver une copine, encore moins une bombe car il n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était tué les personnes possédant une force supérieure à lui, ainsi il pouvait se dire qu'il était le plus fort.

— Au fait Okuda, tu m'aideras à réviser mes sciences ? demanda-t-il en tentant d'engager la conversation.

— Oui bien sur ! Mais tu es quand même l'élève le plus intelligent du collège alors je ne pense pas que mon aide te soit vraiment nécessaire mais si tu veux il n'y a pas de soucis.

— Merci mais il est mieux d'assurer ma première place n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui, totalement.

— Et puis selon les stupides élèves de l'école, je parle de ceux qui ne sont pas dans la 3-E, c'est Asano le plus intelligent. Mais il ne l'est pas, c'est juste à crétin et je le prouverait à tous.

Ce fut ainsi que Okuda et Karma se mirent à discuter tous les deux en parlant de ce crétin d'Asano et d'une manière de tuer Koro-Sensei. Ils ne firent alors plus attention à la pluie qui était en train d'inonder leurs vêtements puis en rentrant en cours :

— Bonjour et désolé pour notre retard, commença le rouquin. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, Okuda s'est foulée la cheville et du coup je me suis porté volontaire pour la porter afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Cependant, comme vous pouvez le voir, il a plu et ça nous un peu ralenti, d'où notre retard.

— Je comprend nyuhuhu. C'est très héroïque de ta part Karma-kun et en héro dévoué que tu es tu vas redescendre la montagne en continuant de porter Okuda.

— Quoi ?!

— C'était censé être une punition pour être arrivé en retard ? Le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux, inquiet et attendit la suite des explications de son enseignant.

— Et oui Karma-kun, il n'y a pas d'infirmerie ici car elle se situe près de l'établissement principal alors merci à toi et à tout à l'heure ! Nyuhuhuhu.

Le jeune homme se recula et fut alors contraint de faire demi-tour et de redescendre toute la montagne pour déposée Okuda à l'infirmerie et enfin remonter la montagne pour aller en cours, et le tout sous la pluie. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait autant de chemin à faire à cause d'un simple retard... Il soupira et s'exécuta.

* * *

Après l'entraînement de tir encadré par Karasuma-Sensei, les élèves eurent droit à une pause bien méritée d'une dizaine de minute. La plupart s'était répartie contres les arbres sous les branches afin d'être protégé du soleil. En effet, c'était une journée très ensoleillée qui avait grandement épuisé les élèves, même les professeurs ressentaient de la fatigue à cause de la chaleur. Excepté Bitch-Sensei qui était en train de bronzée en sirotant une boisson inconnue par les enfants et dont il était préférable de ne pas connaître l'identité et Karasuma-Sensei qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir été atteint par la chaleur. Mais certaines personnes se doutaient de sa comédie car il était tout simplement impossible de résister en portant une chemise et une veste noire sous ce soleil de plomb.

— Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait chaud ! se plaignit l'être qui se déplaçait en 20 March.

A l'entente de ses plaintes, les regards se dérivèrent principalement vers ce dernier et tous furent alors très choqués en le voyant. En particulier en voyant sa tenue et ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer. Contre tout attente, Koro-Sensei était vêtu d'un maillot de bain et à une de ses tentacules il tenait une pelle qui lui permettait de construire un château de sable et d'une autre il tenait un éventail afin de se faire de l'air.

— Koro-Sensei ? Depuis quand vous êtes là ? interrogea Kayano en s'avançant en direction de son professeur pour mieux admiré son œuvre.

La jeune fille se permit alors de prendre en photo le magnifique château que venait de créer leur professeur principal, contemplant chaque détail avec un certain intérêt.

— Ça fait un petit bout de temps huhuhu !

— Mais il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, pendant que nous étions en train de tirer sur les cibles vous nous avez interrompu pour nous dire que vous étiez partis et que vous reviendrez bien plus tard. Et visiblement vous êtes déjà là, répliqua un autre élève.

— Ah oui c'est vrai ! Nyuhuhuhu ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Je devais faire quelque chose de très important mais à la place je suis allé chercher une pelle et un éventail … Bon je reviens et oui par contre je risque de prendre un certain temps !

— Ça dépend ce que vous appelez prendre « un certain temps » vu la façon dont vous vous déplacez, rappela Kayano en souriant. D'ailleurs le château que vous venez de créer en même pas cinq minutes me rappelle un château qui est assez connu mais dont je n'arrive plus à saisir le titre...

— C'est le château d'Aurore dans la Belle Au Bois Dormant ! Parce que oui j'ai vu le film hier et il m'a vraiment ému, pleurnicha-t-il.

— Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison on devrait pleurer en voyant ce film. Il se termine bien alors j'ai vraiment dû mal à comprendre, chuchota Nagisa (plus à lui même que pour les autres mais il fut tout de même entendu).

— C'est parce qu'il est beau ! J'ai vraiment cru que la pauvre Aurore allait rester éternellement endormie... Heureusement que son beau prince est arrivé ! Quel magnifique film ! Bon je reviens ! Karasuma je compte sur vous pour surveiller mes élèves nyuhuhu !

Puis il partit, abandonnant ses élèves aux mains de Karasuma -ce qui était loin de déplaire aux jeunes filles qui éprouvaient une grande admiration pour sa beauté et son corps qui était selon elles très bien formé. Nul doute qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à le penser car un grand nombre des garçons l'enviaient bien que pour leur cas, cela restait secret-. Néanmoins, en se déplaçant à cette vitesse, il fit un grand courant d'air qui rafraîchit tout le monde pour leur plus grande joie. Mais alors que le professeur qui était dédié à s'occuper de ce troupeau d'élève voulut parler et donner son point de vu vis à vis de l'ordre qui lui était donné, il ne put former le moindre mot car il s'effondra par terre, les joues rougies.

En le voyant s'écrouler d'une façon aussi misérable que telle, la grande majorité des filles poussèrent à cris de frayeur puis le rejoignirent, visiblement très inquiètes.

— C'est affreux ! fit l'une d'elles.

— Vous pensez qu'il est mort ? questionna une autre.

— Arrête de dire ça tu vas nous porter la poisse ! reprocha Kataoka.

— Il est brûlant, remarqua calmement Okuda en posant sa main sur le front de l'adulte. Peut-être qu'il a de la fièvre.

— Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait de la fièvre ! ricana Terasaka. Vous vous souvenez pas comment il a résisté quand il s'est prit la bombe fumigène alors que toutes personnes normalement constitué serait paralysé. C'est pas une petite fièvre qui le fera tombé par terre.

— Peut-être que c'est tout simplement dû à la chaleur, proposa Karma avec son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il s'écroule à cause de la chaleur ?

— Tu as vu comment il est habillé ? En noir. Donc il doit encore plus crever de chaud que nous et même s'il faisait semblant de ne pas craindre la chaleur, ça se voyait qu'il souffrait. De plus, c'est assez commun de perdre connaissance quand il fait très chaud.

— L'hypothèse de Karma n'est pas à délaissé, s'exclama Ristu. Il a totalement raison. Ça prouverait que Karasuma-Sensei est bien un être humain et malgré ses côtés qui peuvent parfois paraître inhumain il possède tout de même des défauts tel que la chaleur. Maintenant je vous conseillerai de demander un adulte de s'occuper de Karasuma-Sensei car il ne vaudrait mieux pas le laisser dans un tel état.

— Très bonne idée Ritsu, merci ! remercia Kayano. Allons demander à Bitch-Sensei.

Cependant les élèves de la 3-E changèrent très rapidement d'avis en voyant leur enseignante boitillait de tout les sens et en hoquetant des phrases qui ne voulaient strictement rien dire. Un regard aux nombres incalculables de bouteilles suffit pour comprendre qu'elle venait de tous les consommer et ce qui expliquerait alors l'état dans lequel elle s'était mise.

— Mais qu'est-ce-qu'on fait alors ! Karasuma-Sensei va mourir à cause de la chaleur ! Peut-être qu'on devrait lui enlever sa veste, proposa Kurahashi des étoiles pleins les yeux.

— Excellent idée, firent les autres filles émerveillés par l'idée que venait de lancer leur camarade.

— Ou peut-être qu'on devrait attendre l'arrivé de Koro-Sensei avant de prendre de tel initiative, fit Okajima en essayant de cacher la jalousie qu'il ressentait.

Une grande partie des filles et des garçons continuèrent à débattre sur ce sujet tandis que les autres étaient en train d'étouffer sous la chaleur et tentaient de se faire du vent avec les moyens du bord (c'est à dire, leurs mains). Karma eut alors assez de se faire de l'air ainsi et décida de se trouver une feuille de papier, pensant que cela serait plus efficace. Il se redressa, prêt à démarrer sa nouvelle recherche et fut ravi en voyant le tas de feuille que tenait Nagisa entre ses mains. Le rouquin s'approcha du bleuté puis prit place à ses côtés en l'observant. Ce dernier semblait griffonner des notes mais également prêt à s'écrouler par terre à n'importe quelle seconde.

— Hey Nagisa ! Qu'est-ce-que tu écris ? interrogea-t-il en tentant de cacher l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de son ami.

— Nagisa releva la tête surpris, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué l'arrivé du roux. Il prit quelques secondes avant de tilter que son ami était près de lui puis tenta de formuler une phrase correcte.

— Ah Karma-kun … Euh Ben … J'écris euh …

Qui ne fut malheureusement pas si correcte que cela. Il s'arrêta en tentant de réfléchir à une meilleure formule puis continua :

— Je prend des notes, comme d'habitude... pour savoir quels sont les défauts de Koro-Sensei ou ses points faibles ou ce qu'il aime enfin voilà ..

Karma jeta un coup d'œil à ce que venait d'écrire Nagisa puis arqua un sourcil perplexe.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu écris que Karasuma-Sensei craint le soleil ? Ce n'est pas lui qu'on doit assassiner.

Nagisa se mit à rougir, perturbé. Ce dernier ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il écrivait et avait dû mal à se concentrer.

— Ah je ne sais pas …

Karma se mit alors à vraiment s'inquiéter pour son ami.

— Sinon, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais ? demanda le bleuté en tentant de changer de sujet.

— Euh … Je sais plus.

La chaleur les rendait définitivement tous stupides conclu Karma, déçu par lui même. Comment avait-il pu oublier la raison pour laquelle il était venu voir Nagisa ? Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il allait battre Asano. Cependant, si le climat ne se rangeait pas en sa faveur cela risquait d'être difficile. Il lâcha un soupir et essaya de se remémorer mais en vain car il ne s'en rappelait absolument pas. C'était vraiment désespérant et pitoyable.

Soudain, Koro-Sensei arriva toujours aussi souriant que d'habitude. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de tous était la façon dont il s'était vêtu. Il était habillé comme un professeur humain et avait le nez en plastique qu'avait crée Sugaya. Et entre ses tentacules il tenait une sorte de feuille en papier.

— Bonjour les enfants !

— Qu'est-ce-que vous faites habillé comme ça ?! cria Karasuma-Sensei qui venait étrangement de se réveiller pour le plus grand plaisir des filles (tout comme Bitch-Sensei mais cette dernière était encore saoule).

— Euh …

— Il me semble vous avoir déjà dis qu'il était interdit de vous montrez dans le bâtiment principal, lui réprimanda l'adulte.

— Oui mais … Maintenant j'ai une place pour que mes chères élèves puissent réviser dans la bibliothèque du bâtiment principal, expliqua joyeusement le poulpe jaune. Ainsi, Karma pourra bien réviser avec ses camarades !

— Génial … fit le concerné qui ne semblait absolument pas ravi.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas de ses camarades qui semblaient heureux de pouvoir retrouver le bâtiment principal. Tous savaient qu'ils obtiendraient plus de faciliter à réviser dans un endroit calme plutôt que leur salle de classe (qui n'était d'ailleurs pas endroit adapté pour des révisions mais adapté pour apprendre avec leur enseignant). Ce fut ainsi que la majorité des élèves de la classe vinrent remercier Koro-Sensei qui avait quand même pris des risques pour que la 3-E eut une place là bas.

Après cette bonne nouvelle qui leur avait fait oublier cette étouffante chaleur, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle tandis que Karasuma-Sensei s'était mis à s'occuper de sa collègue (qui était encore saoule).

— Et Karma-kun … l'appela Nagisa alors qu'ils entraient en classe. Tu devrais être content qu'on est une place et puis Koro-Sensei a fait ça pour toi.

— Ouais je sais … Mais j'ai la flemme de bosser.

Le bleuté se mit à sourire, amusé par la réaction de son ami. Puis alors que ce dernier se dirigea vers le fond de la classe pour retrouver sa place, Nagisa se permit de le suivre pour lui faire une proposition :

— Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à réviser même si je ne pense pas que mon aide te sera vraiment nécessaire …

Karma jugea sa proposition durant quelques secondes puis un effrayant sourire se dessina soudainement sur son visage. Il se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille du plus petit et lui murmura d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante et peu rassurante :

— C'est vrai que ça ne m'aidera pas vraiment … En revanche il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire et qui m'aiderait énormément.

Nagisa sentit une sueur froide coulée le long de son front pour terminer sa route jusqu'à son uniforme. Il déglutit face à l'aura plus qu'écrasante qu'émanait le roux et leur proximité, puis demanda d'une petit voix.

— Et de quoi il s'agit... ?

— Je te le dirai à la fin de l'heure et puis attend moi, on rentrera ensemble.

Puis le rouquin se recula et s'assit sur sa chaise, l'aura menaçante qui l'entourait se mit peu à peu à disparaître, rendant alors l'atmosphère plus agréable. Nagisa sentit ses joues se chauffer et hocha la tête avant de regagner à son tour sa place. Qu'est-ce-que Karma-kun pouvait se montrer flippant songea-t-il les joues encore rougies.

— Nagisa-kun, l'appela soudainement Kayano, le tirant alors de ses pensées. Ça ne va pas ?

— Hein ? Euh … si si ..

— Pourquoi tu rougies dans ce cas ?

Nagisa s'empourpra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et détourna la tête, gêné. Vite, il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une excuse avant de se faire griller. Il prit son souffle, tenant alors de reprendre contenance et répondit calmement :

— A cause de la chaleur.

— C'est vrai qu'il fait très chaud ! Heureusement qu'on est rentré en classe parce que dehors c'était pire.

Nagisa hocha la tête, ravi d'avoir réussi à contourner la conversation.

* * *

A la fin de l'heure qui arriva bien trop rapidement selon le bleuté, il sortit de la classe en sentant ses jambes comme du coton et marcha (du mieux qu'il pouvait) en direction de la sorti puis attendit son camarade de classe. Il s'était étrangement sentit nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver avec Karma. Pas que l'idée lui déplaisait mais la manière dont il lui avait précédemment adressé la parole l'avait déstabilisé. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment son habitude de se comporter comme cela. Il n'avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi. Le jeune homme reprit une nouvelle fois son souffle dans le but de ne plus penser au comportement plus que troublant de son ami et fit le vide dans sa tête. Mais alors qu'il avait commencé à oublier le rouquin, ce dernier se pointa en souriant.

— Merci de m'avoir attendu, fit-il en tapotant l'épaule du bleuté.

— De rien... Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ?

Et tout en sortant du bâtiment qui leur servait de classe, Karma se mit à imaginer la réaction qu'allait lui faire Nagisa s'il lui avouait sa requête mais il savait comment il allait l'obtenir. Et cela, même si le plus petit ne souhaitait pas le faire.

— Quand je vais commencer mes révisions, tu voudras bien t'habiller en fille ? Ça m'aidera pour mieux me concentrer.

Ils continuèrent leur marche sans un seul mot échangé et alors que cela devait faire déjà une minute qu'il ne lui répondit pas, Karma tourna sa tête vers le bleuté et le regarda. Il dut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le voyant, ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges et il ouvrait la bouche pour la refermait et ainsi de suite. Très probablement pour essayer de bien former une phrase mais il ressemblait plus à un poisson indécis qu'autre chose. Voulant le perturbé encore plus qu'il ne l'était, Karma s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Je trouve que ça te va très bien.

Nagisa se tourna subitement vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je .. Je suis pas .. Je suis pas une fille ! finit-il par articuler.

— Ça je le sais bien et c'est dommage.

— Mais arrête avec ça ! Et puis on dirait que tu m'apprécies juste parce que je ressemble à une fille. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas le cas, je ressemble totalement à un garçon.

« C'est pour ça que les filles ont été choquées quand elle se sont rendues compte que tu étais une homme lorsqu'on était dans la piscine qu'avait construit Koro-Sensei » s'empêcha-t-il d'ajouter. De plus qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, Karma l'appréciait autant. Il aimait juste le charrier. Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Nagisa afin de l'approcher de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

— Que tu sois une nana ou pas, je t'aime toujours autant.

En entendant ses mots, Nagisa sentit son cœur cogner avec force et rapidité contre son torse et avait l'impression qu'il allait carrément en sortir. Il repoussa instantanément le rouquin et baissa la tête afin de cacher ses rougeurs.

— Arrête .. de .. de dire des trucs comme ça ! Maintenant laisse moi y aller parce que je crains qu'on ne prenne plus les même chemins pour rentrer chez nous !

Et il prit une direction opposé à celle de Karma mais avant de définitivement partir, il cria :

— Et je ne m'habillerai plus jamais comme ça ! Au revoir Karma-kun et à demain.

Karma ne répondit rien et se mit à sourire bêtement. Il le trouvait vraiment adorable. Sur le coup, il lui avait dit cela pour l'embêter mais il était vrai qu'il appréciait beaucoup le plus petit. Peut-être un peu trop pour de l'amitié. Mais il était sur d'une chose, qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, rien ne changerait. Juste qu'il appréciait le voir vêtu d'une jupe. Karma rejoignit le chemin de sa demeure et songea au plan qu'il avait établi pour voir Nagisa habillé en fille parce qu'il y tenait.

En arrivant chez lui, Nagisa salua brièvement ses parents et fonça à tout de vitesse dans sa chambre puis s'enferma dedans. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prenait de s'emporter de façon aussi stupide. Car en se comportant ainsi, comme le disait Karma, il ressemblait à une fille. Mais pas que physiquement car mentalement aussi. Le jeune homme essaya de se rassurer en se disant que c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait de tel sentiment, d'où la raison qu'il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots correctement. Quelle façon ridicule de se voiler la face...

Nagisa balança son sac contre son lit et s'y allongea dessus -sans même prendre le soin de retirer sa veste- et se mit une nouvelle fois à rougir. Il lâcha un soupir, agacé par son propre comportement. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être comme cela. Dès qu'il cessera à rougir et bégayer juste parce qu'il était en présence de Karma, il retrouvera son caractère d'homme -et dans sa tête, il appuya bien sur ce dernier mot- habituellement calme et imperturbable. Pour le dernier mot il n'en était pas très sur mais il avait toujours voulu donner cette image mais c'était un secret qu'il ne disait à personne.

Soudain, son propre comportement lui fit étrangement rappeler à quelque chose dont il ne put saisir le nom. Un jeune garçon, petit et frêle. C'était le genre typique de garçon qu'on retrouvait … il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir. Il se répéta « Un jeune garçon, petit et frêle. Un jeune garçon, petit, frêle, timide et qui rougit pour un rien. Un jeune garçon, petit, frêle, timide, qui rougit pour un rien et qui était toujours considérait comme un faible. Un jeune garçon, petit, frêle, timide, qui rougit pour un rien, qui est toujours considérait comme un faible mais qui est par la suite protégé par un autre homme, grande et fort comme le seme qu'il devait être. » Et c'était dans les yaoi de sa meilleure amie Kayano qu'il retrouvait ce genre de cliché. Car si on suivait la logique des yaoi de Kayano, il était typiquement le premier garçon qu'il venait de définir donc un uke, s'il se souvenait bien des termes qu'avait employé la jeune fille.

Il se baissa soudainement sous son lit et ramassa un carnet de note qui lui appartenait par le passé mais qu'il avait rapidement laissé tomber pour se concentrer à seulement prendre des notes sur l'enseignant qu'il devait abattre. Il fit alors tourner quelques pages et vit une rubrique yaoi avec quelques petites remarques qu'il avait lui même noté.

Un sourire se forma et il sourit de manière nostalgique. Ce carnet était vraiment ancien et en plus de posséder des notes sur tout et n'importe quoi (c'est à dire, ses amis, ses parents ou d'autres détails inutiles car depuis son plus jeune âge, Nagisa avait toujours été un garçon très observateur), il faisait également office de journal intime au vu des quelques phrases qu'il se permettait de mettre en bas de pages. Comme :

« Aujourd'hui, Kayano m'a encore forcé à lire ses yaoi. Elle a dit que quelques filles de la classe avait aussi ce genre de passion mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre le plaisir. C'est remplis de cliché idiot sur les « uke » et « seme ». »

Puis il y avait encore une autre note qui disait :

« Aujourd'hui, Kayano m'a dit qu'elle arrêterait de me forcer de lire des yaoi car j'avais fait un grand effort. Elle m'a fait un sourire et elle était très mignonne comme ça. Si seulement elle pouvait rester mignonne comme ça et ne pas dire des choses stupides car comme je devais m'y attendre, après son mignon petit sourire elle a ajouté que je ferai un parfait uke. C'est stupide parce que je ne suis pas gay. »

Et encore plein d'autres. Elles étaient toutes aussi courtes les unes que les autres sauf celle-ci qui attira alors l'attention de Nagisa :

« C'est affreux. Aujourd'hui, alors que je me promenais avec Kayano et d'autres filles de la classe parce qu'elles avaient voulu faire du shopping et que ma meilleure amie avait insisté pour que je vienne plutôt que de rester seul chez moi, il s'est passé quelque chose qui m'a à jamais traumatisé. Un garçon venu de nul part et venu vers moi et m'a dit que j'étais très mignonne, il m'a ensuite demandé si j'accepterai de sortir avec lui et que par la suite, on pourrait faire connaissance pour savoir si ça pourrait marcher entre nous car soit disant, je lui plaisais. Mais quand je lui dis que j'étais un garçon, il avait semblé vexé et était parti sans même un au revoir. Quand je l'ai raconté aux filles, elles ont éclatés et ont dit que s'il était parti comme cela c'était parce qu'il ne m'avait pas cru et qu'il avait pensé que je lui avais dit une stupide excuse. Ça m'avait un peu énervé mais j'avais eu envie de m'excuser auprès de ce garçon mais ensuite bien affirmé que j'étais un garçon. Je ne comprend vraiment pas pour quelle raison on me prend pour une fille. ».

Et voilà qu'on le comparait encore une fois à une fille mais non, il n'était pas le uke qu'on retrouvait dans les yaoi de Kayano. Et Karma n'était pas un seme qui allait le protéger parce qu'il savait se protéger lui même. Après tout, il avait appris les bases de l'assassinat et était même capable de tuer sans la moindre culpabilité alors il n'avait pas besoin de Karma pour le protéger. Puis cette excuse lui fut suffisante pour se dire qu'il n'était pas un stupide uke qui allait attirer un super seme et qu'il pouvait ainsi faire un bon somme tranquille car il était bien épuisé. Surtout avec cette chaleur.

Ce que Nagisa n'avait pas pensé était qu'il avait beau se dire qu'il n'était pas un uke sous prétexte qu'il avait actuellement l'éducation d'un assassin et que contrairement aux filles il savait se défendre mais ce qu'il n'avait pas songé était que les filles savaient toutes autant que lui se défendre (même mieux) car elles avaient également une éducation d'assassin. Donc son excuse n'était pas fondé et qu'il pouvait toujours resté le uke qu'on retrouvait dans les yaoi de Kayano et même tous les yaoi en général.

Cependant il était mieux qu'il n'y réfléchisse car il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et il n'aurait pas fait de sieste. Il ne se rendait pas non plus compte qu'en faisait une sieste vers 17H30 allait ensuite l'empêcher de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Malheureusement pour lui, Nagisa ne pensait pas à réfléchir à tout contrairement à Karma et c'était alors dans ce genre de moment où on se disait qu'il avait finalement besoin du roux. Et qu'il ferait donc plutôt bien un bon uke, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Il y avait de nombreuse chose que Nagisa ne se rendait pas compte et qui était pourtant aussi grande qu'un nez sur la figure. Lui qui était pourtant un bon observateur...

* * *

— Il faudrait qu'on pense à remercier Koro-Sensei de nous avoir pris des places pour étudier dans le bâtiment principal, s'exclama Okuda en trouvant une place.

Karma s'était contenté de hausser les épaules (après tout ils l'avaient déjà fait bien qu'il savait que Okuda voulait le remercier d'une encore autre manière). En effet, cela ne l'enchantait pas tant que cela d'étudier avec tout le monde et surtout en sachant qu'il avait la pression de toute la classe qui souhaitait qu'il atteigne la première place dans le top 10.

Le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment car il savait qu'il allait y arriver mais il ressentait quand même cette pression, celle qui lui disait qu'il portait une grosse responsabilité sur ses épaules. Mais une fois faite, il pourra être encore plus fier de lui même et surtout, il ne gênerait pas pour bien critiquer Asano. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il y tenait à cette revanche.

Soudain, Ritsu apparut discrètement sur le téléphone de Nagisa pour leur rappeler à tous le programme qu'ils avaient prévus et avec qui Karma devait revoir telle matière etc. Il commencèrent par les matières scientifiques donc les sciences, la physique puis les mathématiques. Après toutes ses heures qui furent éprouvantes (mais Karma ne dit pas un mot sur le sujet car il n'allait jamais piétiné sa fierté), le rouquin se décida d'exécuter sa récompense. Tout en lâchant un bâillement (qui fut très élégant), montrant ainsi l'ennuie qu'il éprouvait, il déclara :

— J'ai quand même fait beaucoup d'effort.

Tous hochèrent la tête, pourtant prêt à continuer les révisions et l'écoutèrent attentivement. Et pourquoi l'écoutèrent si attentivement ? La raison était simple, parce que au départ, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que « le premier de la 3-E » fut aussi docile pour réviser et ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce que le jeune homme se révolte en disant que cela ne lui sera pas nécessaire de réviser etc. Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas réagit ainsi.

— Vous avez dit que je mérite une récompense non ?

— Oui tu mérites une récompense ! Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? questionna Terasaka -dont la présence ne fut nécessaire pour les révisions mais il avait tout de même tenu à être présent pour une raison qui restera à jamais obscure- d'une voix mécontente.

— Que Nagisa s'habille en fille. Ça m'aide à me concentrer.

Terasaka arqua un sourcil, perplexe puis répliqua :

— Ce sera le seul caprice que tu nous feras ?

Karma plongea son regard sur un point invisible du mur, semblant réfléchir puis après quelques secondes de suspense, il trancha :

— Non. Je veux du soda et si jamais on parvient à trouver un nouveau plan pour tuer Koro-Sensei, je veux que ce soit moi qui lui mette le coup final.

Les élèves s'échangèrent un regard que Karma ne put comprendre mais après avoir fini leurs échangèrent (qui fut long étant donné qu'ils étaient beaucoup et le temps que chacun se regardent dans le blanc de l'œil, cela prit un certain temps), ils semblèrent satisfaits. Car s'ils lui obéirent, ce n'était pas parce que les ordres de Karma était absolu ou parce qu'ils faisaient peur avec ses envies de meurtres (bien que c'était quand même le cas) mais pour la récompense alors ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient se soumettre au jeune homme.

— Si ce n'est que ça, d'accord, fit Kayano en souriant. Mais on compte sur toi pour arriver premier. Je vais te chercher ton soda.

— Parce que si tu n'y arrives pas, tu seras la honte du collège mais également de la 3-E, ajouta Kataoka d'une voix menaçante.

— Vous m'avez pris un minable ? J'arriverai premier sans problème, assura l'espoir de la 3-E.

— Attendez … les interrompit Nagisa. C'est hors de question que je m'habille en fille. En plus je n'ai pas les vêtements pour.

Il avait essayé de prendre une voix calme mais on put tout de même entendre quelques tremblements lié à la nervosité qu'il éprouvait. Les élèves de sa classe se mirent alors à rire en murmurant que cela lui allait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné car personne ne remarquera la différence habillé en fille ou en garçon.

Karma lui fit alors un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le bleuté mais le jeune homme ne s'avoua pas encore vaincu.

— Je ne veux pas mettre des vêtements de fille.

Terasaka lui posa une pain sur l'épaule et tenta de le rassurer :

— Fais ça pour nous et pour Karma. Et puis si tu te fais draguer, on sera là pour te défendre !

Nagisa eut envie de lui dire que cela n'était pas le problème mais en voyant tous les regards que lui firent les élèves de sa classe, il s'obligea à le faire. Il se demanda alors si la récompense de Koro-Sensei valait tellement le coup. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient ensuite pu prévoir un nouveau plan mais il semblerait que tous les élèves de la 3-E souhaitait profiter de la récompense sans arrière pensée.

Le bleuté prit l'uniforme et partit dans les toilettes pour l'enfiler. Il voulu au départ se diriger vers les toilettes des hommes mais rentra dans celui des femmes en s'imaginant sortir de la cabine habillé en fille. Mais le pire fut qu'en rentrant dans les toilettes des filles habillés en garçon, il n'eut aucune remarque de la part de ses demoiselles. A croire qu'elles n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il était un garçon. Puis lorsqu'il en sortit habillé en fille, personne ne lui fit non plus de remarque car ce rôle lui collait à merveille.

Puis tout en sortant des toilettes (des femmes), il se demanda comment Karma avait réussi à obtenir cet uniforme. Toutefois, lorsqu'il songea à tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il cessa d'imaginer comment il y était parvenu et se contenta de rejoindre ses camarades en tortillant de tous les sens. En effet, le pauvre Nagisa était énormément gêné d'être vêtu ainsi. Et le fut encore plus lorsque ses camarades de classe se mirent à le complimenter en lui disant qu'il devait en toute honnêteté resté ainsi et qu'il n'était franchement pas trop tard pour avoir recours à une opération.

— T'inquiète pas, fit Karma en l'admirant de la tête au pied. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire une opération pour que je t'aime.

Ce dernier se mit alors à rougir en lui priant de se taire ce qui fit bien rire le rouquin. Il avait bien évidemment dit cela pour le taquiner, _aimer_ était encore un trop grand mot.

— Qu'est-ce-que c'est mignon ! s'exclama Okano. Mais il est tant de se mettre au travaille !

— Totalement, continua Karma en forçant Nagisa à s'asseoir près de lui.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur révisons. Karma était satisfait d'avoir son soda et son Nagisa et tous les autres étaient rassurés de savoir que ses caprices ne furent pas si terrible que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Seul Nagisa n'était pas satisfait et il ne cessait de se dire mentalement qu'il n'était pas un uke et qu'il n'aurait peut-être dû jamais lire les histoires de Kayano parce qu'elles étaient vraiment ridicules.

Il se dit également qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du venir à ses séances de révisions. Cependant, il trouvait cela plutôt agréable de réviser ainsi, dans ce « confort » qu'on leur offrait. Tout le monde était silencieux ou se mettait à chuchoter et à leur grand bonheur, il n'y avait pas un seul crétin qui s'était pointé dans le but de les « embêter ». Et ce fut encore plus agréable lorsqu'il sentit le bras du rouquin entourait sa taille pour le rapprochait de lui. Sur le coup, il n'avait rien dit et c'était mis à rougir bêtement mais lorsqu'il commença à prendre conscience, il se mit doucement à reculer. Doucement car il ne devait pas déranger leur séance de révision mais il constata bien rapidement que Karma le tenait un peu trop fermement pour qu'il y puisse s'échapper.

Après un regard noir en direction de ce dernier, il cessa de bouger et attendit patiemment que ce « calvaire » se termine (car en réalité, il trouvait cela plutôt agréable et non pas un calvaire). De plus, il se sentait mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans de telle condition alors que ses autres camarades les regardaient, amusés par cette scène. Et il fut alors très gêné et il sentit un autre sentiment en lui comme de la colère. Mais il ne sut expliquer d'où elle venait. Il savait bien que Karma ne faisait que le taquiner alors il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi se mettre dans un tel état. Du moins se forçait-il à se dire.

— Et Nagisa, attend moi ! l'interpella Kayano.

Cette dernière se mit alors à courir afin de rattraper son ami. Le bleuté avait lui cessé de bouger et attendit qu'elle arrive mais il avait gardé la tête baissé.

— Un problème Nagisa ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

— Il faut que j'aille me changer. Je ne peux pas rester avec cette tenue de fille.

Et alors qu'il reprit sa marche pour rejoindre les toilettes (des filles), enfilant alors son uniforme de garçon qu'il était. Puis comme il s'y attendait, personne ne lui fit de remarque lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes des filles, habillé en garçon. Mais quand il voulut rejoindre Kayano, cette dernière se trouva avec une personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir, Karma. Toutefois, il les rejoignit quand même.

— Nagisa ! fit le rouquin en s'approchant du bleuté. Je te cherchai ! On rentre ensemble ?

— Euh... Si tu veux et avec Kayano aussi.

— Désolée Nagisa, je dois finalement rentrer avec d'autres filles de la classe alors une prochaine fois !

Puis elle partit en lui faisant un dernier signe de main. Nagisa écarquilla des yeux et comprit que Karma y était pour quelque chose. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, surtout lorsqu'il vit cette petite lueur brillait dans son regard doré. Ils sortirent du bâtiment principal sans encombre et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Du moins, jusqu'à que Karma se décide de faire une nouvelle approche (qui fut selon lui tout comme selon Nagisa, très foireuse).

— Nagisa, avait-il commencé. Je sais bien que tu fais la tête parce que je t'ai un peu forcé à t'habillai comme une fille mais tu sais bien que j'ai fais ça pour rigoler.

— Oui je sais, répondit-il calmement, essayant de ne pas se montrer énervé.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment son habitude, il devait rester calme comme il l'avait toujours fait.

— Et puis je t'aime bien comme ça.

— Arrête. Tu sais bien que ça ne m'amuse pas. Surtout en sachant que tu ne fais ça que pour t'amuser.

Karma lui lança un regard surpris en entendant le ton sec que venait d'employer le plus petit. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris pour quelle raison il lui avait dit cela. Après tout, tout le monde savait que Karma Akabane ne vivait dans ce monde que pour s'amuser alors il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi être choqué. Cependant, le rouquin fut bel et bien choqué en voyant le plus petit partir une nouvelle fois sans lui, semblant visiblement vexé. C'était tout de même la deuxième fois qu'il le laissait en plan.

De son côté, Nagisa serra les dents, mécontent par ses sentiments. Évidement qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont le rouquin agissait parce qu'il n'était pas sincère dans ses actes. Parce qu'il le prenait dans ses bras juste pour s'amuser, lui disait des « je t'aime » juste pour plaisanter et honnêtement cela l'irrita car il aurait voulut qu'il soit sincère dans ses paroles. Et alors, il l'aurait prit cela différemment et il ne serait pas parti comme un lâche.

Et puis, selon les yaoi de Kayano, le seme aurait dû courir derrière lui pour lui demander des explications mais ce n'était pas ce qu'avait fait Karma. Parce que Karma lui l'avait laissé partir et puis, il n'était pas dans les yaoi de Kayano (non, il était dans Assassination Classroom).

Depuis cet incident, Nagisa avait toujours essayé de se montrer calme et de garder un air imperturbable au visage bien qu'au fond de lui, il éprouvait bel et bien des sentiments pour son ami. Il se disait parfois que c'était de sa faute, que s'il ne s'était pas mis à jouer avec lui, à dire ou faire des gestes embarrassants peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait jamais aimé. Ou peut-être étais-ce un mensonge pour ne pas faire face à la réalité.

Puis le jour des examens arriva et tous espérait que Karma les réussisse avec brio.

— Bon Karma-kun ! Nyuhuhu ! Tu es l'espoir de la classe, déclara l'enseignant.

Tous les élèves approuvèrent et l'encouragèrent. Il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à se rater, songèrent-ils. Mais ils le firent tous confiance. Karma lui ne se montra pas inquiet, il était désormais persuadé d'écraser Asano et il le fera. Il était tant de prendre de sa revanche. Après que Koro-Sensei leur ait souhaité « bonne chance », l'examen démarra. Certains de la 3-5 prient leur précaution et avaient énormément travaillé en espérant être dans le top 10 car ils y tenaient tous à leur voyage gratuit. Et ils avaient tous déjà réfléchis à l'endroit où ils souhaitaient venir.

Même en étant sujet de moquerie, ils n'y firent pas attention et se concentrèrent sur leur examen. Tous espérant l'avoir plus ou moins réussis. Alors, lorsque Koro-Sensei annonça les résultats, ils explosèrent de joie en apprenant que Karma avait bel et bien réussi à atteindre la première place (le programme de révision qu'ils avaient donc mis en place paya les frais pour leur plus grande joie).

— Je tiens à vous félicitez car votre travail à tous à permis à notre cher prodigue d'être le premier de tout le collège nyhuhuhu. C'est un bon travail en coopération et maintenant, vous pouvez me dire l'endroit où vous souhaitez venir.

— Dans une semaine, commença Karma en se relevant afin que toute l'attention soit porté vers lui. Se tiendra la final de la WinterCup* (parce que oui, dans cette classe, ils étaient tous des mordus de basketball) et tous aimerions que vous nous y emmenez comme vous nous l'aviez promis.

Le professeur les dévisagea du regard étonné et répondit :

— Si ce n'est que ça. Je pensais que vous allez me demandez un long trajet...

— Non. On aimerait faire partie des spectateurs comme vous nous l'avez promis DONC vous allez nous payez les places, expliqua le rouquin, un sourire sournois collé au visage.

Puis il se rassit fièrement.

— Quoi ? Payer …

— Oui Koro-Sensei, fit Kayano. On le mérite après tout, n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis c'est vrai que les places pour la final sont toujours plus chers mais c'est notre récompense à tous.

Le pauvre Koro-Sensei fut alors contraint de les emmener et de payer les places pour son plus grand malheur. Il n'avait pas vraiment songé à cette possibilité... Dans une semaine, il n'aurait plus beaucoup de sous dans son porte-monnaie.

Karma fut alors ravi dans son classement bien que cela lui était évident qu'il serait premier. Il imaginait parfaitement bien le visage remplis de rage de son rival et il se mit alors à rire. Mais son ricanement cessa lorsqu'il vit Nagisa passait de lui comme si de rien n'était. Il le rattrapa et l'interpella :

— Nagisa !

Ce dernier se tourna vers le rouquin et lui lança un regard interrogatoire.

— Tu es satisfait ? On aura notre récompense.

Il hocha les épaules et continua sa marche. Karma fronça les sourcils mais se retint de lui faire une remarque désagréable et le rattrapa à nouveau.

— Tu es vexé à cause de la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

— Non.

Il l'avait regardé du coin de l'œil et le vit timidement rougir. Visiblement, il faisait de l'effet au bleuté. Il lui posa une autre question :

— Tu as des sentiments pour moi.

Nagisa baissa honteusement la tête, songeant à quel point Karma pouvait parfois ne montrer aucun tact. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi direct ? Il répondit alors d'une voix froide, semblant montrer aucune émotion :

— Qu'est-ce-que ça pourrais te faire ?

— C'est une bonne question. Mais tu sais, j'étais sincère quand je disais que si tu étais une fille ou un garçon, cela m'importerait peu. Ce que ça me ferait, répéta-t-il en levant le regard au ciel, montrant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement. Et bien, j'aimerai sortir avec toi. Mais pas pour le fun mais parce que je le veux. Disons que tu es la personne qui me plaît le plus.

Une nouvelle fois encore, Nagisa se mit à rougir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et sentit son cœur tambourinait. Il se répétait les paroles du rouquin, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire et alors qu'il voulut parler, il sentit une petite pression au niveau de ses lèvres. Karma venait tout simplement de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes puis s'était reculé en souriant. Il avait ensuite glissé sa main jusqu'à la chevelure bleu du plus petit et caressa avec douceur ses mèches.

— Je te laisse réfléchir à ma « demande », poursuivit le premier du collège en prenant le soin de mimer les guillemets.

Puis il partit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ainsi, il avait pris sa revanche et l'avait cette fois-ci laissé en plan comme Nagisa avait l'habitude de le faire avec lui. Décidément, c'était une très belle journée ensoleillé, exactement celle qu'il appréciait. Et surtout avec des bonnes nouvelles et de belles revanches. Une journée parfaite pour Karma Akabane.

* * *

 _Fin. Cet OS est vraiment long quand j'y pense xD_

 _*WinterCup = C'est le nom du tournois de basketball dans Kuroko no Basket. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en parler ... Faut vraiment que j'écrive sur ce fandom pour calmer mes pulsions KnB 8D_

 _Bref, c'est un peu niais, je sais uwu J'espère que ce long One Shot vous aura quand même plus et merci de l'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatifs ou positifs ! ^^_


End file.
